


Nescience and Adolescence

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [17]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But at an average age of twenty between them, they found a point of nescience: the average adolescent boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nescience and Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

At an average age of twenty between the lot of them, the four famous great-mages-from-youth thought they understood most things there were to know. Briar could grow a plant from anywhere in the known world once he had studied it for a minimal time; Tris could tap and harness the tides and weather even when she could not ultimately control them; Sandry could work pure power within her fingers and mind; Daja could meld, weld, structure or form metal into any pattern she desired, including the seemingly impossible, with assistance from her living-metal hand.

            But at an average age of twenty between them, they found a point of nescience: the average adolescent boy.

            Tris, on holiday from Lightsbridge for the month, approached Briar regarding the matter.

            “ _You_ bring him up to scratch: _you_ were the adolescent boy once,” she told him, ruthless and fierce and non-negotiable, for she had, in her travels, learned to delegate—somewhat.

            Briar huffed and crossed his arms. Apparently Tris had not grasped an unwritten concept of delegation: consent.

            “Yeah, well look how I turned out, in a house of clueless women!”

            “Clueless is not the term I would use,” Daja remarked as she moved through the kitchen area. “Go tell that boy how his body works before we require Sandry to spell his sheets.” She looked him up and down, considering her best argument. “Think how much worse it will be for _both_ of you if one of us has to do it. Or should Sandry write Niko…?”

            Briar’s tattooed hand shot up. “Got it, got it. Talk to the boy. You owe me some living-metal _shakkan_ wires for this.”

            “They will be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
